


Baby Names

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Upon arriving at the hospital after his mother gave birth, Donovan gets to pick the baby names.





	Baby Names

His parents had dropped him off at Cisco and Lisa’s place late at night when Sara went into labor. He wanted to come with but they wanted him to get some sleep before the baby arrived. That night as he slept in his Aunt and Uncle’s guest room, he dreamt of his new sibling.

 

* * *

 

Donovan was drawing what he remembered happening at his parents’ wedding when a glass of juice spilled onto the paper.

 

“Mom, my brother made a mess and ruined my drawing!” he yelled out.

“Give your little brother a break, he’s only five. Besides, boys will be boys.”

“I’m a boy and I don’t do that stuff. Give me that!” he shouted as his brother took his sketchpad.

 

Donovan started chasing after him when he realized something.

 

“Wait. Mom wouldn’t say boys will be boys. She hates that phrase.”

“Donovan, Donovan,” a soft voice started to say.

 

* * *

 

“Donovan, time to wake up. Your mom and dad are waiting at the hospital. Time to find out whether or not you have a little brother or a sister,” Lisa said as she nudged him awake.

 

Lisa then took him down to the hospital. Everyone was surprised to hear it wasn’t one baby but two, a boy and a girl. Apparently, the boy twin was small enough to hide behind his sister in the womb which is why they didn’t know it would be two.

 

When he and Lisa got to the hospital his mom was asleep, resting after the many, many hours of labor.

 

“Shh! Sara’s still sleeping,” he told them when they ran in.

“So twins huh? First, your sons have similar names and now twins. You’re starting to have a lot in common with Barry,” Lisa teased.

“Not funny. Besides if I had known Barry had named his kid Donald I would’ve picked a different name for Donovan.”

“So, what did you name the kids?”

 

“Ramona Lisa and Sebastian Vincent,” Donovan said before his dad could answer.

“What?” Lisa asked in confusion.

“Mom and dad said that if they had a boy I’d get to name the kid. Since they had a girl and boy I get to name them both.”

“I’m not sure that logic follows. Besides why those names?” Lisa asked her nephew.

“My initials are the same as Aunt Laurel’s so I gave my brother the same initials as our mom, Sebastian Vincent, Sara Victoria. Sebastian, I just really like and Vincent is after one of my favorite artists, van Gogh. Ramona Lisa is a nod to the Mona Lisa. Ramona means wise protector and is similar to Uncle Cisco’s last name. Mona itself is too weird and Lisa is just like you.”

“Wow. You really put a lot of thought into this. But I thought you said you’d only get to name your siblings if your parents had a boy how’d you pick your sister’s name so fast? Also how do you know what Ramona means?”

“I know what a lot of different names mean. Ramona Lisa was easy to pick.”

 

“Why not Laurel, after your other aunt?” his dad asked him.

“I thought you didn’t like following the Snart family naming tradition. Besides all Laurel means is laurel tree and Dinah means judged that’s not a very good name.”

“Okay, well what about Lisa, what does that mean?” dad asked intending to tease his sister.

“It means God’s promise which is much nicer than a name that means judged.”

“And Sebastian Vincent?” Lisa asked.

“Sebastian Vincent what?”

“What does it mean?”

“Sebastian means venerable or revered and Vincent means conquering or winning. Can I see my brother and sister now?”

“Later, right now give your mom a hug,” mom said as she started to wake up.

 

Donovan gave his mom a hug and then explained the names he picked out for his new siblings.

 

“Well if you just wanted your brother to have the same initials as me why not pick Samuel?” she asked him.

“There’s a kid in my class named Samuel who’s really mean and plus Samuel means name of God and I don’t want my brother to get a big head because of it.”

 

The three adults shared a small laugh at that.

 

“What is so funny?!” Donovan asked loudly before being taken down the hall by his dad to see his brother and sister at the hospital nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
